


Fuck the Police

by QZB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QZB/pseuds/QZB
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman takes the phrase "fuck the police" VERY seriously.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Fuck the Police

“I’m not that drunk” the obviously drunk girl says, head lolling forward slightly as she sways in the late October night.

“Oh yeah? What’s your name?”

“Penelope”

“Okay Penelope, spell that backwards for me”

“E-p-o-l-e-p”

“Oh really?”

“Wait…” The dark haired girl trails off before spotting someone behind Hope’s shoulder “Babe! Hey babe come explain to this police officer that I’m not drunk.”

A laughing brunette in a colorful waitress uniform approaches. Hope recognizes her as Josie, the main waitress at the Starfall diner, where she usually stops for coffee during her shift. Josie steps up to Penelope’s side and the very drunk girl leans on her. 

“I’m really sorry about her, Mikaelson. She and my sister sometimes get a little carried away while they wait for me to get off work.” Josie explains, wrapping her jacket around Penelope’s shoulder as the shorter girl lulls her head to the side.

Hope waves her off “It’s alright, I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t driving home.”

Josie shakes her head “No, as soon as I find Lizzie I’m going to be taking both of them home.”

“Do you need some help finding the other one?”

“Penelope?” Josie turns to Penelope, who has her eyes closed as though asleep, “Where’s Lizzie?”

Penelope jolts awake “Lizzie? She was talking with some girl at the bar when I went out for a smoke and ran into McRuff the crime dog over here.”

Josie slaps a hand over Penelope’s mouth “I’m so sorry about her.” 

Hope shrugs “Have a good night ladies, I’ll be around, let me know if you need help finding your friend.”

Josie starts pulling Penelope softly down the sidewalk “Thank you!”

\---

It’s not thirty minutes later that Hope Mikaelson is finished corralling a group of underage kids and giving out tickets that she hears from behind her “FUCK THE POLICE!”

She  _ really _ hates friday nights.

She turns slowly to see the waitress from before, Josie, trying to tackle a taller blonde girl who is staring at Hope and yelling, just absolutely yelling, “FUCK THE POLICE.”

Josie finally gets a hand over the blonde girls mouth and Hope arches an eyebrow in their direction.

“She’s fine! Just dumb and drunk. Could you help me with the car key please?”

Hope smiles a little bit at Josie, who has always been wonderful and definitely under charges her for coffee, before grabbing the keys off the ground where she’d dropped them and following them to the car. 

“Lizzie, can you please stop yelling? Officer Mikaelson is trying to help you dummy.”

“Lizzie? This is the sister you're always talking about?" Hope asks incredulously as Lizzie leans heavily against her shoulder "She seems like a real peach."

"She grows on you."

"Fuck the police" comes a mumbled response from the blonde.

They finally reach Josie's car, where Penelope is leaning up and smoking a cigarette, apparently sobered up slightly. She smiles as Josie approaches "you're really pretty have I ever told you that?"

Josie scoffs as she unlocks the car "Once or twice."

"Well you're really pretty."

"Uh huh, could you get in please?"

"If you give me a kiss. That's the cost."

Hope has to admit, drunk Penelope has  _ game _ . Josie gives her a quick peck on the forehead and the dark haired girl settles down into the front seat.

Hope wants what they have but currently she's stuck with a lightly snoring blonde on her shoulder.

"Is she asleep?" Josie opens up the back door "She usually falls asleep about 3 minutes after her yelling at everyone stage."

"Oh so it's not just me she yelled at? Well now I feel less special." Hope maneuvers Lizzie into the back seat of the car, resting her head against the headrest and making sure she's buckled in.

Josie closes the door with a grin "No but she doesn't usually go around yelling fuck the police if that's what you're asking."

"Most people use it like a bad pick up line so honestly it's better than usual."

"Hey that's not a bad twitter bio if I've ever heard one."

Hope snorts under her breath "Yeah sure, goodnight Josie."

\---

**_@HopeMikaelson has changed their bio:_ **

**_"Ever yelled fuck the police? Well here's your chance."_ **

\---

Two weeks later finds Hope sitting in the Starfall diner, nursing a cup of lukewarm coffee before heading back onto the street.

A tall figure slides into the booth across from her. It's Lizzie, the very drunk blonde from a few weeks ago. She doesn't look ashamed or bashful but she does look apologetic as she explains "So I'm told that I yelled 'FUCK THE POLICE' at you a few weeks ago and I guess I just wanted to say sorry?"

"You  _ guess _ you want to say sorry?"

"Well I did want to say sorry but if you're gonna make it difficult I won't."

Hope cracks a small smile "Apology accepted. Lot of people yell stuff like that at me, not usually so forward though."

A sly grin spreads across Lizzie's face "Well if you wanted me to be more forward I could."

"It would be nice."

"Well I'm sorry that my drunk brain saw a very pretty police officer and decided to yell 'FUCK THE POLICE' how can I make it up to you?"

"I have an idea or two."

\---

Later

"One word about fucking the police and I'll stop" Hope breathes out against Lizzie's neck as she makes short work of her bra.

"You're no fun."

\---

**_@LizzieSaltzman has changed their bio:_ **

**_"Got told to fuck the police, so that's what I did"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> For the bowl of chips secret santa, a little fic just for Ale. Based off her and Maggie's twitter bios :)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @WhoopsItsGay


End file.
